Until Forever's Gone
by pumpkinhead0402
Summary: She had everything...a family, a good boyfriend, a good job, and money. What happens when secrets are revealed? Will it tear her world apart?
1. Her Life

When he died she got it all, more than she could ever ask for. But she didn't want it all; she didn't really want any of it. She didn't want to live her life like him. Didn't want to run his diner, live in his house, drive his cars, or raise his kids. It wasn't that she didn't love them; she just felt they held her back. When she turned 19, she wanted to head off to the west coast not stay here and be a mother to three children.

Now Jaida at 23 has a life more boring than anyone else her age. Work at work, work at home, her whole life is work. Jaida is 5'7". She has long brown hair and the trademark blue eyes that her and her siblings have. Jaida's responsible because she has to be but inside she's still a child, she's never grown up. Although sometimes she's feels like her brothers and sister are a burden, she also feels that there all she has and she loves them more than anything.

Weston is the second oldest at 19. Although he's of legal age to take care of his younger sibling's, Jaida felt he still acted like a child. His life is a mess he's involved in illegal things that he shouldn't be. At 6' he's tallest in the family, towering over everyone else. He has light brown shaggy hair and blue eyes. Harmony is 17, she's wild and crazy. She get's under Jaida's skin and will definally make her hair turn gray early. Standing at 5'2", she has long light brown hair and blue eyes. Ryland is the youngest in the family. He's five years old and the glue that holds the family together.

Every morning in the Street household was the same, every morning at the Stargaze diner was the same, crazy. There was that one thing that kept Jaida waking up in the morning, kept her going to work. It was a guy that came into the diner with his two friends. He ordered a huge breakfast, one that could probably feed an army. He came in the same time, 7 o'clock every morning. "Morning boys," Jaida sat the three men in a booth. "Your waitress will be right with you."

"You going to eat with us today?" one of the men asked.

"Sorry, no time Tej. Got a packed house, and two girls out sick," Jaida walked away to seat other customers. Normally she didn't wait on customers; she just did the paper work and dealt with any problems. She was tired she had been running around for two hours and her feet were already killing her.

"Jaida," Ryland yelled as ran into the diner. He ran over to his sister and hugged her legs. Harmony followed him close behind.

"Hi baby," She patted him on the back than looked up at Harmony, "Harm, where's West?" She asked wondering why the kids were here not home with there older brother.

"He dropped us off, said he had to meet some friends," Harmony sat down at the counter.

"No, get up. You're here I need you to do some work," Jaida motioned for her to get up.

"Are you serious? Do you see what I'm wearing?" Harmony pointed at her outfit, which consisted of a white jean skirt, red halter top, and white flip flops.

"Harmony, I'm not kidding. Put on an apron and wait on some tables. Let's pound these customers out of here. The faster you do it, the fast you can eat with them." Jaida pointed at the table of three guys.

"Oh, ok, there cute," Harmony put an apron on and ran off to wait on some tables.

"Knew that would work," Jaida mumbled then looked down at Ryland, "Can you sit here till I'm done?" She put him on a stool behind the counter where he couldn't get in the way. He nodded in agreement and Jaida ran off to wait on more tables.

About thirty minutes later two more waitresses showed up. "Harmony, you're off the hook, you don't have to work anymore." Jaida called to her sister.

"Thank god, so can we eat with those guys now?" Harmony asked walking toward her sister.

"Yeah what do you two want to eat? I'll tell Pete," Jaida asked Ryland and Harmony.

"Bacon, egg and cheese sandwich," Harmony answered.

"Eggs and choco milk," Ryland answered. Jaida ran back to tell Pete the cook what they wanted.

"Come on, I'll introduce you," Jaida took Ryland's hand and led him and Harmony over to the booth. "Hey boys can we eat with you?"

"You don't even need to ask Jaida," Brian answered grinning. Jaida normally ate breakfast with these guys. They were some of the only people around her age that came in to the diner. Most of the people were old folks.

"Who this, your son?" Roman asked.

"No, this is my little brother Ryland, and my sister Harmony." Jaida introduced. "Harm, Ry this is Tej Parker, Brian O'Conner, and Roman Pearce. There regulars here." Harmony smiled a nervous smile, she was shy around people she didn't now.

"Don't you have another brother?" Brian asked as Jaida, Harmony, and Ryland sat in the booth.

"Yeah Weston. Boy drives me crazy," Jaida laughed. Although Weston wasn't really responsible Jaida envied him. He got to go to parties and stay out all night. He got to act his age and Jaida was jealous of that.

"Jaida?" Jessica one of the waitresses came up their booth.

"What's up, Jess?" Jaida asked.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but that man over there wants to speak to the manager. Wasn't happy with his food."

"No problem, I'll be right there," Jaida answered then looked at the boys and her sister, "Sorry business calls. You going to be ok?" Jaida asked Harmony nodded. Jaida walked to the man's table.

"My sister thinks you hot," Harmony told Roman, making Brian and Tej laugh and Roman spit his coffee all over.

"How do you know that?" Roman asked.

"Damn girl talks in her sleep," Harmony answered hoping to embarrass her sister.

"You guys talking about me?" Jaida sat back down at the table.

"No, why would we do that?" Harmony said innocently.

"You know next time your going to lie, don't use the look I invented," Jaida joked looking out the window. Outside she saw Weston being pushed against his car, by two big guys. "Shit, Harm stay in here with Ry, I'll be back." Jaida ran outside followed by Tej, Rome, and Brian. She saw the two guys punch her brother.

"I'm sorry, I'll get your money," Weston choked out between punches.

"Hey, what the hell's going on here?" Jaida yelled walking toward the three guys.

"Bitch, you want some of this?" one of the guys started walking towards her.

"No, I want you off my property," Jaida stood tall.

"We'll get off, when we get our money," the other guy told her.

"Listen, the lady said leave, so leave," Roman got in between Jaida and the guy.

"What the hell are you going to do about it?" the guy laughed and Roman punched him square in the jaw. The guy fell down and crawled backwards to his friend. "Let's get out of here."

"This isn't over," the other guy yelled to Weston as they ran away.

"Weston, get inside. Go in back. I'll clean you up in a minute," Jaida said as she looked at the blood dripping down her brother's face. "Thanks." She turned to Roman.

"No big deal," Roman answered.

"It is a big deal, I hardly know you."

"You've ate with every day for the past three months, I think you know us enough." Brian told Jaida.

"Yeah enough to come to a party at my garage tonight," Tej piped up.

"I wish I could, but I can't," Jaida sighed disappointed.

"Why?" Tej asked.

"It's Friday night. Weston and Harmony will probably be going out so I have stay home and take care of Ryland."

"Bring him with you," Brian shrugged, "you can put him to bed in my boat house right next to the garage."

"You don't care?" Jaida asked.

"Nah, baby girl as long as you come. Bring that little sister of yours if she wants to come." Tej answered putting his arm around Jaida.

"Your other brother can come too," Roman told her not wanting her to feel that they were leaving Weston out.

"Thanks, if there around maybe I will. Ry and I will be there, where is it?" Jaida asked.

"How about I pick you up here at 9?" Roman asked.

"Sure, see you than," Jaida started walking away and than turned around, "thanks again." She said and Roman grinned at her.

"It's about damn time," Brian punched Roman in the arm jokingly.

"Shut up man, I'll kick your ass," Roman punched him back.

"You should be thanking us for inviting her to the party," Tej put in and Roman glared at him and got in his purple Mitsubishi spider.

"Jaida I'm sorry," Weston told her as she walked into the backroom.

"What the hell is wrong with you boy?" Jaida hit him in the back of the head.

A/N- So this is my new one. I hope you like it. It's two in the morning and I've been typing for what seems like forever. Please review; let me know what you think.


	2. Fights

'"Ok what happened this morning?" Jaida asked Weston as she made dinner later that night. She was standing at the stove while Weston sat at the table. Harmony was in the living room playing with Ryland.

"Well, um, do you remember last week when I got jumped?" Weston asked, Jaida nodded and walked slowly toward the table. "Well when the guys jumped me they took Johnny's stuff. I owe him a lot of money."

"How much?" Jaida asked calmly.

"I'll get the money no problem, don't worry."

"How much Weston?" Jaida slammed her hand down on the table.

"15 grand."

"15 thousand dollars! What the hell is wrong with you? We don't have that kind of money."

"I'm sorry," Weston looked down at the table.

"No, it's not your fault." Jaida told him. He looked at her shocked. "It's dad's." She shrugged and turned away.

"What? You don't really believe that?" Weston grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around. He searched in her eyes for the answers.

"I do, if he didn't get involved with slinging drugs for Johnny, than when he died he left his dirty work to finish."

"Yeah he did Jaida, but I could stopped along time ago. I sold enough to make back the money dad owed him. I keep selling, I love money and selling drugs is an easy way," Weston told her.

"Ok, this is what we're going to do. You're going to go with me to this party tonight; hopefully they'll be people there to deal to. You make some money, whatever you don't make I'll take out the account for the diner."

"You going to a party tonight? I thought it was your night to watch Ryland?"

"It is, I'm bring him with me. Those guys who where at the diner this morning asked me to come. I'm meeting one at the diner at nine."

"Oh the one you talk about in your sleep?" Weston asked laughing.

"What I do not." Jaida laughed defensively.

"Yes, you do Harmony and I heard you the other night when you fell asleep on the couch."

"Shut up, you lying," Jaida smacked her brother's arm. "What did I say?" Weston grinned at his sister than hugged her.

"You know we'll get through this," Jaida nodded laying her head on his chest.

"You're my best friend, my brother, and I promise I will try to do a better job taking care if you guys," Jaida told him.

"You do enough for us, you do the best you can," Weston pulled away from her, "Now you better call and see if Ms. Winfield can watch Ry because we're not bring him to the party with us." Jaida nodded and headed to find the phone.

Harmony decided that she wanted to go to the party with her brother and sister. Ms. Winfield was going to watch Ryland, she was already there playing with him. Jaida came out of the bathroom around 8:45 to see Harmony and Weston standing in the hallway against the wall waiting for her. Jaida was dressed in a pair of tight black pants and a white halter top. "Let's go, don't want to be late." They walked downstairs said good bye to Ryland. "Ms. Winfield thank you for doing this on such short notice, I promise someone will be here be midnight to relieve you."

"No problem sweet dear, have a good time tonight," old Ms. Winfield said. Harmony, Weston, and Jaida left the house and got into their Cadillac Escalade.

"No problem sweet dear," Weston mimicked, "How old is she anyway?"

"Like 110," Harmony said making Weston left.

"Guys she's 70," Jaida told them as they pulled up at the diner. She spot Roman's spider and pulled in next to it. "Hey," She got at of her car and walked up to Roman who was standing against his car. "We're going to take the escalade, in case you don't want to leave the party to take us back here."

"Sure can Weston drive that thing?" Roman asked.

"Of coarse, why?"

'Well why don't you ride with me, they can follow?"

"Only if I can drive that thing," Jaida told him and he nodded handing her the keys. He wanted her to go with him so they can have some time alone before they got to the crowded party. "You boy better keep up." She pointed her finger at her brother of who was getting in the drivers seat of escalade.

"So how old are your brothers and sister?" Roman asked as she swerved through traffic on the road.

"Weston's 19, Harmony's 17, and Ryland's 5," Jaida told him not looking up from the road.

"Damn girl, you know how to drive. Ever race?" Roman asked looking at the speedometer that said she was going close to 100 mph, 97 to be exact.

"Once, when I was 17. Raced a guy for two packs of smokes," Jaida told him and look at Roman's amused look on his face. "Lost."

"No shit?"

"No shit," Jaida answered. Roman told her where to turn and they pulled up next to Tej's garage. The place was packed with cars so they had to park on the street. Harmony and Weston got out of their car and walked up to Roman's. Jaida took one look at the garage and heard the loud music. "Harmony you call me if you get in any trouble, try to stay in groups of people. Weston make me some money," Jaida grinned walking away than looked back, "Don't get in any trouble." Roman led her into the party and got her a beer right away. She was happy to be out of the house tonight, it was her turn to cut loose. Roman introduced her to a couple of people, then both settled on a couch, drinking their beers and talking to Jimmy and Suki.

"Your West right?" Tej asked walking up to Weston.

"What's it to you?" Weston asked not recognizing the guy from that morning.

"Calm down cowboy, I own this place, plus I'm a friend of your sister's."

"Oh well in that case, yeah I'm West. What's it to you?"

"You deal right?" Tej asked.

"You a cop?"

"Do I look like a damn cop?" West shook his head, "Well boys over there are looking to buy, can you hook them up?"

"Hell yeah, just tonight though. My sister wants me out of the business after this morning."

"Well good luck with that," Tej walked away. He knew from his past how hard it could be to get of the drug scene.

"You want to go outside?" Roman asked Jaida, it was hot and loud in the garage. Jaida nodded and followed Roman outside. They set on the ledge next to the water. "So what happened to your parents?" Rome asked after a long silence.

"My mom died in child birth with Ryland and my dad was killed three years ago," Jaida stared at the water.

"Sorry I shouldn't of brought it up," Roman put his arm around her.

"No actually it's ok, I don't mind talking about it. My life's in open book, I'll tell you anything you want to know." They were interrupted by Harmony running towards them.

"Jaida, Jaida, come quite West is in trouble!" She yelled getting closer. Jaida stood up quickly, running inside with Roman and Harmony following behind her. Jaida saw a bunch of people standing in a circle. She pushed her way through to see the two guys from this morning. One was on top of West punching him. She automatically jumped in to break it up. Roman, Brian, and Tej jumped in and pulled the guy on West and held the other one back. West stood up, blood was dripping down his face.

"Get out of here, get Harmony and get out of here. Go home, I'll take care these guys and take a cab." Weston nodded knowing his sister could hold her own and if she had any trouble Roman and Tej seemed like they would help. Weston grabbed Harmony and they left the crowd of people. Jaida knelt down and took a knife out of her shoe. She flipped it out and held it up towards the men. "I told you stay away, don't you listen?" She yelled moving closer to the guys.

"We want our money," the one man spoke.

"Yeah I want a lot of things. One of those things is for you guys to disappear from my brother's life." Jaida grabbed the guy's hair, kicked him in the balls. The man fell to the ground and Jaida climbed on top of him and held the knife to his throat. Roman and Brian held the other man back from attacking her. "Now I'm not gonna kill you here. To many witnesses, but you go and tell Johnny that he'll get his money, when I get it. If you come around again you won't be so lucky." Jaida cut a straight line in his shirt, pressing slightly his skin, but not hard enough to cut him. She climbed off of him and kicked him in the side. "Get out of here assholes." Both guys ran out the door.

"I love a girl that can take care of herself," Tej put his arm around here, "Now let's get this party going." Tej motioned for them to turn the back up. His guest seemed to go about there business.

"Want me to take you home?" Roman asked figuring she probably wanted to see her brother.

"Yeah thanks," Jaida told him. They said good bye to Tej and Brian and left the garage.

"So where'd you learn to take care of yourself like that?" Roman asked as he drove her home.

"When my dad died he left us some shit to take care of. West can fight too, but he's been a little off since he got jumped last week." They pulled in Jaida's driveway. "Want to come in?" Roman raised one of his eyebrows, "Not for that." She laughed smacking him lightly on his hand. "I'm sure there in there watching a movie, just like we do every night when we all get home. Come in and watch it with us."

"Ok," Roman told her. He wasn't really interested in going back to the party, he was interested in this girl. Jaida was everything he could want. She's attractive, tough, and not afraid to be by herself. They walked inside to see Weston all bandaged up, sitting on the couch and Harmony asleep with her head lying on his lap.

"Ry asleep?" she asked and West nodded, "What we watching tonight?"

"Pitch Black," West answered.

"My favorite movie. Vin Diesel is gorgeous," Jaida said as Roman sat down on a chair and she sat down on his lap.

A/N- Thanks to all who reviewed, your all so sweet. Thanks cheer for always helping and supporting me! I was a little disappointed with the lack of reviews I got for my first chapter, do you guys not like this idea. For those Brian fans I promise there will be more with him later I promise! Well please review let me know what you think. Thanks


	3. Seeing an Angel

"Do you want to stay the night?" Jaida asked Roman. She looked at her watch and saw it was 12 o'clock. Weston and Harmony were asleep on the couch and she was slightly tired herself.

"Yeah, I guess," Jaida grabbed his hand and pulled him up from the chair. She walked over and put a cover over Weston and one over Harmony.

"They fall asleep out here a lot," she told him. They walked down the hallway and Jaida opened one of the shut doors. She put her fingers to her lips telling him to stay quite. Jaida walked into Ryland's bedroom, she pulled the covers over him and sat down next to him. Jaida pushed Ryland's hair out of his face and starred him for a minute. "I love you baby," she whispered kissing him on the head. Roman stood in the doorway and watched her and grinned at the sight. "Let's go to bed," She told him as she shut the door behind her. They walked into her room, Roman shut the door behind him and she pushed him against. They kissed, but were interrupted by a phone ringing.

"Shit," Roman looked at the caller id noticing it was Tej. He motioned it would be one second to Jaida and flipped the phone open. "I'm busy"

"You want to race tonight?" Tej asked.

"I always want to race," Roman answered back. He never missed a race, it was in his blood. Although he felt bad leaving Jaida, he figured they could do this another night. Plus sleeping together may complicate things and he wanted things between them to work out.

"It's a 10g's buy in, be here in ten or Bullit's racing," Tej hung up the phone.

"Listen baby, I'm sorry I wanted to do this tonight, but I got to go to this race," Roman told her.

"It's ok," she took his phone and typed in her number, "call me if you want to come by later." He nodded and kissed her one more time before leaving the house. 'Damn he's one fine boy, but why do I trust him so much I never trust anyone?' Jaida asked herself. She changed into a pair of sweat pants and Weston's wife beater. She threw her hair in a ponytail and sat on the bed to watch some TV as she thought about the events of the night. There was a knock on the door. Her heart jumped, she hoped Roman had decided to come back. Jaida pulled the door open to see Weston standing there. She motioned for him to come in and they sat on the bed.

"Roman woke me up, when he slammed the front door." Weston laughed.

"Sorry, did he wake Harm up?" Jaida asked and Weston shook his head.

"He seems like a good guy," West told her.

"I told him about how mom died," she looked at her hands, not wanting to make eye contact with her brother.

"About her dying from cancer or from childbirth?" Weston asked.

"Childbirth."

"Do you think that's fair to lie to him? Maybe you should tell him, maybe you should tell…," Weston was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello," Jaida picked it up.

"Jaida?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"This is Brian, Roman got in an accident. I thought I should call you," Brian told her.

"Oh my god, is he ok?" Jaida asked.

"I don't know, we're on our way to the hospital."

"Valley Memorial?" She asked talking about the hospital that was ten minutes away.

"Yeah," Brian answered.

"I'll be there in ten." Jaida hung up the phone and jumped off the bed grabbing her car keys off her night table.

"What happened?" Weston asked worried about his older sister.

"Roman was in an accident. I got to the hospital," she told him worried.

"I'll drive," Weston grabbed the keys from her hand. He went into the kitchen and wrote a note for Harmony telling her what was going on and they left the house. Jaida didn't say anything the whole way. They parked at the hospital and ran inside.

"I'm looking for Roman Pearce," she said to the women at the emergency room desk.

"Are you family?" she asked and Jaida shook her head.

"Then sorry, I can't tell you where he is."

"Listen, bitch…,"

"Jaida," Brian yelled running down the hall, "they're with me." The nurse nodded and Brian led her to the waiting room.

"He's fine, a couple bruises, cuts, he'll be ok. They just want him to stay a little longer." Brian told her.

"Thank god," Jaida answered, "What happened?"

"Drunk driver, he swerved in Roman lane, pushed his car off the road." Brian told her.

"He's lucky he's ok. Can I see him?" Jaida asked.

"Yeah, it's that room there. Tej is in there, just kick him out." Brian pointed toward the door. Jaida walked towards the room, leaving Weston to talk to Brian. Jaida walked into the room. Tej was sitting next to the bed, and Roman was lying down with his eyes closed. They were talking quietly, when Tej saw Jaida he got up and left the room to leave the two alone. Jaida stood next to the bed and looked down at Roman.

"Hey," she mumbled.

"Did I die? Am I in heaven? Cause I'm starring at an angel," Roman said when he opened his eyes. Jaida smiled brightly.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Jaida started to cry. Emotions were overwhelming her. She hated the hospital, being here brought back the memories of her mother dying. She was supposed to be strong, she had to be strong.

"Baby why are you crying?" Roman grabbed her hand. Jaida laid down on the bed next to him, put her head on his chest. She needed to be comforted. Roman played with her hair as she cried herself to sleep.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Pearce?" the nurse walked into the room about two hours later.

"Shhh, she's sleeping." He pointed at Jaida. "But I'm ready to get the hell out of here."

"Well it may be another couple of hours, I promise by seven. Your friends are still waiting in the waiting room."

"Can you send them in?" Roman asked. The nurse nodded and left the room. Weston, Brian, and Tej walked in shortly after.

"How you feeling cuz?" Brian asked quietly noticing Jaida was sleeping.

"I want to get the hell out of here," Rome answered.

"I can take her home. I'm sorry if she was a mess," Weston apologized. He could tell by her tear stained face that she was upset and he knew that Roman probably was in pain and West didn't want Jaida to bother him.

"Don't you dare take her. She's more than fine where she is," Roman told Weston. Then looked at Brian and Tej. "Why don't you guys go get some sleep, I'll call you when they release me."

"Ok," Tej answered, "Weston we can bring Jaida home later if you want?" Weston thought about Jaida's schedule and figured she didn't have to work tomorrow so she wouldn't mind staying awhile. Weston nodded in agreement. He was tired and wanted to get home before his sister realized he was gone. Since their parent's death, Harmony had trouble being home by herself. The three guys left the room after saying goodbye, leaving Rome and Jaida to themselves.

"I'm falling for you hard and fast. I promise I'm going to be there whenever you need me." Roman whispered in Jaida's ear before falling asleep.

A/N- First off, I have to thank cheer, she gave me some ideas and the motivation for this chapter. Thank you girl for always being there for me. I could not have written this chapter with out you! Thanks staceyunderwood for all you help and listening to my ideas. Thank you everyone who reviewed. You guys are great. I'm going to give you some spoilers for the next couple of chapters, since it took me so long to update. Jaida and her siblings find out they have a half brother, we find out how their mom really died and the secret behind it all, and they get some unexpected visitors. Well review, if you have ideas let me know! Thanks for all the reviews, luv you guys!


	4. Ninjas

"Ok Mr. Pearce, you may leave now. Just sign these papers and you need to take it easy the next couple of days." The nurse came in around seven o'clock. She handed him the papers, he signed them and she left the room.

"Jaida, wake up," Rome shook Jaida lightly. Jaida's opened slightly. It took her a moment to remember where she was.

"Hey, how you feeling?" she asked sitting up. She realized her head was lying on his chest and because he had two cracked ribs she didn't want to hurt him.

"I'm good, but that's the pain medications talking." Roman answered her getting out of the bed. "I called Brian, he's coming to get us. He wants us to meet him outside." Jaida nodded. Roman collected his stuff and they left the hospital room. Brian was waiting in his Evolution outside.

"Hey, man how you feeling?" Brian asked when they were all in the car. Tej was sitting in the passenger side, so Rome and Jaida climbed in the back.

"Decent," Roman answered. Jaida gave them directions to her house.

"Do you guys want to come in for breakfast?" she asked looking at her watch. It was 8 on Sunday and her siblings didn't usually sleep late so she figured they'd be awake raring to good. All three boys could agree, none of them wanted to turn done a home cooked meal.

"Good, West is gonna cook," Jaida climbed out of the car.

"Why not you?" Brian asked.

"Hell no, I do not cook, ever," Jaida answered, "that's why I own a diner cause I can't cook and I'm to broke to afford to go out to eat at every meal." She led them to the front steps and into the house. Jaida walked into to see all three of her siblings sitting in front of the TV watching cartoons in their pajamas. "I've got company."

"Jaida," Ryland ran up to her and jumped in her arms. He was dressed in superman pajamas. "I missed you."

"I missed you too baby," Jaida held him in her arms and looked around the messy house. "You guys could have cleaned up. I wasn't even gone 12 hours and this house is a disaster."

"Shit, Jaida you could have warned me I would have, like taken a shower or something," Harmony stood up and smoothed out her hair. She was dressed in pink pajama bottoms and a white tank top.

"You look cute plus you were wearing that last night when Roman was here," Jaida told her carrying Ryland into the living room, she stood in front of the TV. She loved to piss her brother off. She would find anyway to do it.

"Hey, I'm watching that," Weston motioned for her to move.

"How about you go put on some pants and you make some breakfast," Jaida bossed her younger brother around. He was wearing his boxers and a wife beater.

"I'll make breakfast but I'm not getting dressed," West stood up acting stubborn.

"Fine, whatever, you remember my friends right?" Jaida asked her sibling. They nodded remembering them from the day before.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Weston asked Rome knocking knuckles with him.

"Ok, for just getting out of the hospital," Rome answered.

"So what do you guys want for breakfast?" West asked walking into the kitchen that was connected to the living room. "Some bacon and eggs?" Everyone nodded in agreement and Weston went off to get to work cooking.

"You want to see our vehicles?" Jaida asked the three guys. All three boys nodded in agreement. "You coming outside with us baby or you staying in with West?" Jaida asked Ryland, who she was still carrying

"I'm gonna go with you," Ryland answered. Jaida nodded in agreement. She brought Roman, Brian, Tej, Ryland, and Harmony outside.

"I can't believe your coming outside in your pajama's, you didn't even want my guests to see you," Jaida teased her sister as she opened the garage.

"Your funny, but there's nothing the neighbors haven't seen me in or not in," Harmony answered cockily.

"Oh yeah I forgot, you leave you shades open when you change," Jaida laughed than turned her attention on the car and two bikes in the garage.

"You have bikes?" Roman asked looking over the Kawasaki Ninjas.

'Yeah, you know how I told you I don't race cars? That's cause Weston and I race these bitches." Jaida told them. She looked over her silver Ninja ZX-6R. It was her baby. It was the one thing in her life that never belonged to her dad, it was her's all her's. It was the thing that brought her and Weston closer, they're love for bikes.

"So who's is this?" Brian asked looking over the pink celica.

"Mine," Harmony answered. That was Harmony's baby. She wasn't the type of girl who would ride a motorcycle. Weston had built her that car for her 17th birthday. It was a 2000 toyota cellica, fully equipped, body kit, pink lights underneath, everything that you could think of in the car was pink. Jaida hated it because it was so girly. Weston called everyone to come up and eat. They walked up stairs and sat at the table. Except for Ryland who brought his food in the living room so he could watch TV.

"What's he watching in there?" Roman asked Jaida. Jaida listened for a second trying to see if she could figure it out.

"Harmony what did I tell you about letting him watch that damn movie?" Jaida raised her voice to her younger sister.

"What movie?" Brian asked West quietly so no one could else could hear him. He didn't' have much luck though because everybody did hear him.

"The Cinderella Story," Jaida told him. She got up from the table and walked into the living room.

"Why can't he watch that movie?" Tej asked Harmony. He had never heard of the movie and didn't know what the big deal was.

"She doesn't want him to watch girly movies. She says he'll grow up to be gay," Harmony told Tej as Jaida came back in the room.

"What did you do?" Roman asked her as she took her seat next to him.

"Put on the punisher," Jaida shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"He's five," Brian pointed out the obvious.

"So, he'll learn shit early," Jaida shrugged again and went back to eating her food. They made small talk through the meal and when it was done, Jaida and Harmony gave the guys a tour of their house. The had made it through the whole house, Jaida showed them the last room in the house, her bedroom. The boys looked at it and something caught Brian's eye. It was a picture on the bedside table. He walked over to it and picked it up.

"Who is this?" Brian asked not looking up from the picture he was studying.

"My mom," Jaida answered standing next to him looking at the picture too, "Why?"

"Cause this is a picture of my mom," Brian told her confused.

A/N- Seven reviews for the last chapter, hell yeah! Thank you guys so much, you guys have been so good to me! I hope that you liked this chapter, let me know if you have any ideas! Thanks


	5. Walking Away from the Past

A/N- I thought I would put this up here this time. I'm trying to update as fast as possible but school is keeping me really busy. Who knew college was so hard, lol? Incase of any confusion Jaida is dating Roman, not Brian, I swear no incest in this story lol. Anywayz thank you guys for the great reviews! They keep me on my toes! Anyway on with the story…

Jaida starred at Brian, not breaking their eye contact. "Harmony, why don't you take Roman and Tej downstairs," she told her sister. Luckily she was talking to Roman and Tej when Brian told Jaida about the picture, so none of them heard what he had said.

"What? Why?" Harmony asked looking confused, Jaida's face was so serious, and it was making her nervous.

"I have to talk to Brian," Jaida answered simply, she still hadn't broken her eye contact with Brian. Harmony agreed led Tej out of the room.

"Everything ok?" Roman walked up to Jaida.

"Yeah it's no big deal," Jaida lied. Roman kissed her on the cheek and followed Tej and Harmony out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Although Roman had only known Jaida for a short time he knew not to argue with her when she had that look on the face, the one she got when Weston was in trouble the day before. "What do you mean that's your mom?"

"This is the same women who I have a picture of my wallet, the one I was told was my mom," He pulled out a picture and showed her a younger version of her mom.

"Where'd you get this? Is this some kind of sick joke?" Jaida asked him handing back the picture and backing away from him. "Who put you up to this? Did Johnny put you up to this?"

"No, I don't even know Johnny. This is my mom, she left when I was little," Brian told her. Jaida didn't know what to believe, how could her mom of had another child she didn't know about? Her dad had lied and kept secrets but not her mom, her mom was so perfect in her eyes.

"Can you explain this to me, because I don't understand?" Jaida asked confused. She didn't know whether she could trust Brian or not but she knew that if she walked away right then, she may never know the truth.

"My mom left when I was one. I don't really remember her, but my dad gave me this picture. I don't know why she left my dad and me, but she did. I guess she went to have another family." Brian told her. He was confused too. He just always figured his mom would come back one day, not that she had run off and married another man. Although it wasn't that he knew anything about her. "Where is she now?"

"Brian, she's dead," Jaida didn't really want to share any information with him. Maybe he was her brother, but she hardly knew him. She didn't feel he needed to know anything about her mother or her family. "Listen can you just go? I need to talk to my brothers and sister about all this."

"I don't want to go, if you guys are my family…"

"Then you'll have plenty of time to get to know us," Jaida lied through her teeth, "please Brian, give me some time." Brian nodded and left the room. Jaida sat down on her bed and thought about her mother, how could she of kept this secret for this long? Jaida looked up when there was a knock on her open door.

"Can I come in?" Roman stood in the doorway. Jaida nodded an agreement. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she tried to convince Rome and herself, "Let's do something tonight, something fun."

"Ok, pick you up at seven, we'll decide what to do then?" Roman asked.

"How about I'll come by your place at seven?" Jaida knew she had a lot she would need to get done that day and that would give her a good six hours to get it all done. Roman agreed, gave her a kiss and stood up from where he had sat down next to her.

"See you than," Roman walked out of Jaida's room. He could tell she was upset about something, but he didn't want to push his luck to find out. Roman figured if she was still upset later than he would ask her about it.

Jaida waited till she heard the front door slam, before emerging from her room. She walked downstairs to see her sibling sitting in the living room. Harmony and Weston were talking quietly on the couch, while Ryland sat on the floor playing with some toy cars. "Are you ok?" Harmony looked worried as she saw Jaida's pale face.

Jaida didn't speak for a few seconds, she thought about how she would tell them that their mother had kept a huge secret from them, that they had another brother. She couldn't do it, she couldn't tell them. Jaida didn't want them to think badly about their mom who was incredible. "Pack your bags, we're leaving for L.A. in the morning."

"What? Why?" Weston asked almost shouting. He tried to hide his anger, not wanting Ryland to see him upset.

"Yeah, how long are we going for?" Harmony asked confused on why her sister would make such a big decision so fast,

"If you guys don't want to go then stay here, but Ryland and I are leaving. I got shit to take care of, so I'll be back later," Jaida put on her leather biker's jacket and left the house, deaf to her sister and brother's questions. Jaida went into the garage and got on her bike. She started it up and put on her helmet. She knew she was running, but it was the only thing that made sense. She had a brother her mother never told her about. She'd been living in Miami for five years and her brother lived in the same town, ate in her diner and she never knew him. Part of her was scared, she didn't want to know her mom's life before her. Jaida just wanted to pretend that Brian never told her who that woman in the picture was.

Jaida went to the diner and settled things so that her friend Jessica would run it while she was gone. She gave them the address of where they could send any extra money, although she knew that she would never see any money from the place. Jaida didn't mind though she hated that diner, down to every last tile on the floor, she hated it so much. After staying at the diner for few hours getting everything settled, Jaida left to go to the towing company next. She arranged for them to bring their bikes and Harmony's car out to L.A. They said they would have them there in two weeks. Jaida figured that won't be that big of deal consider it would take them a week to drive there themselves.

Last she went to the place she was dreading the most, the graveyard. It was about an hour ride, but she was use to it because she did it once a week. She loved to talk to her mother, loved to fill her in on what went on in everyone's lives. Jaida walked down the familiar path and starred at the familiar tomb stone, Margaret Ann Bentley June 8, 1949- December 6, 1998, a women loved by her husband, children, and the world. "Hey mom," Jaida spoke kneeling down in front of the tombstone, tears forming in her eyes, "You lied to me. You lied to all of us. Why did you keep that secret? How could you of had another child and never told us? How is that fair to me, to Weston, Harmony, Ryland, or to Brian, mom? You know I never put it past dad to lie to us, but you, you're a hypocrite. Well I really just wanted to say good bye. I hope your looking down on us and kicking your ass for never telling us this. You may have just torn apart this family." Jaida stood up and back towards her bike. It wasn't like her to cry and she hated herself for doing it. Jaida wasn't sure if running away was the right thing to do but she couldn't bring herself to stay and get to know Brian that just scared her.

Jaida took off towards Tej's garage where Roman stayed in one of the boat houses. She arrived there in hour later and walked into the garage to see Tej and Jimmy talking underneath a Honda Civic that was up on the lifts, Suki was detailing a Toyota Supra, and Brian working on his Mitsubishi Evolution. She wanted to avoid Brian but she didn't see it possible when Tej looked up and saw her standing there. "Well look at this sweet thing," Tej walked towards her and put his arm around her waist.

"Dude you trying to take Roman's women?" Jimmy asked walking toward where Tej and Jaida were standing.

"She's not Rome's women yet," Brian said after hearing Jimmy's comment and seeing Jaida standing there. "Jaida can we talk?"

"Not now Brian," Jaida turned away from him and looked at Tej, "where's Rome?"

"In the boat house in back," Tej answered not sure why Jaida was blowing off Brian. Brian didn't tell him what went on earlier that morning at her house.

'Thanks darling," she kissed Tej on the cheek and headed to the door that Jimmy had pointed her to go through.

"What you do, kiss Roman's women?" Jimmy asked making Brian spit the corona he was drinking out.

"No man, nothing like that," Brian told them going back to working on his car.

Jaida walked outside to see two boat houses. She knocked on the door of the second one, because she thought she remembered Roman telling her the first one was Brian's. "Hey sexy," she said to Rome when her came to the door.

"Hey ya princess, come on in," Roman led her into his small boat house. "So what do you want to do tonight?"

"Maybe we should just stay in tonight?" Jaida suggested sitting on his bed.

"Oh yeah, are you sure?" Roman asked sitting down next to her. She nodded, it was her last night in Miami and she wanted to spend it with him. He was the type of guy that she could see her self with forever, she could just tell by looking into his eyes. She leaned in and kissed him. In that moment she let go of all her stress and all her fears.

The next morning she woke up next to Roman who was sleeping with his arm around her. She slide out from underneath him and put her clothes on quickly. Jaida didn't want to wake him. She didn't think she could look him in the eyes and still leave for L.A. Jaida knew she was falling in love with him and if he asked her to stay, she would and she didn't want that. With a kiss on the forehead, she left the boat house. She walked around the outside of the garage quietly, not wanting to run into Brian and not wanting to see anyone else before she left.

Jaida arrived home and parked her bike in the garage. She walked into the house to see a bunch of suitcases packed at the bottom of the stairs. "I packed your clothes for you," Weston walked downstairs when he heard the front door shut.

"Thanks West," she hugged her brother, "Listen if you not ok with this, you don't have to go."

"No, we're family. If one of us goes, we all go," West told Jaida. She rested her head on his chest and they stood like that for awhile till she looked up at him.

"We should get the escalade packed. I want to get out of here," Jaida broke apart from her brother. He picked up a couple suitcases and walked towards the door. He turned around when Jaida spoke, "I'll explain to you one day what happened, but I just need some time." Weston nodded and started out the door.

They arrived in L.A. six days later. The car ride was complete torture, everyone seemed to be at each others throats and Ryland seemed to have to go to the bathroom the whole time. Jaida pulled the escalade up in front of a familiar white house. It was where her cousin lived with his friends. "Stay in the car, I'll come get you in a few," Jaida spoke as she got out of the car. She walked nervously up to the front door. She hadn't seen her cousin in a couple of years, but they kept in touch. They were really close when she had lived in L.A. He was like her older brother not Brian. Jaida knocked on the door and waited a few minutes till a familiar person opened the door.


	6. An Old Relationship

"Jesse," Jaida flung her arms around her cousin. They hugged for a few minutes until Jesse broke free.

"What are you doing here? How long are you going to be here? Are your parents here? Weston? Harmony?" Jesse asked excitedly. Jesse didn't even know about Ryland. Jesse hadn't seen his cousins in over five years and they were the only family he had that wasn't in jail.

"They're in the car," Jaida deliberately ignored the question of why she was here and long she was going to stay. "Is this a bad time?"

"No, we're just getting ready to go to work," Jesse told her and Jaida looked at her watch seeing it was seven am.

"Shit, sorry, it's early isn't it?"

"No, damn how often do my cousins come to L.A.? come in," Jesse motioned for her to come in.

"Is Leon here?" Jaida asked.

"Yeah, he's upstairs," Jesse answered looking slightly confused. Jaida put her pointer finger up as to tell him one second. She turned around and walked down to her escalade. She opened the passenger door and whispered to Weston, "Take Harm and Ry out to breakfast, Come back in like an hour." I wasn't really a question it was a demand, so Weston just nodded in agreement. Jaida closed the car door and walked back to the porch when Jesse was waiting for her.

"Where they going?" Jesse asked as they walked into the house.

"Breakfast, they'll be back in about an hour."

"So what do I owe this pleasure?" Jesse asked sitting down on the couch in the living room.

"Jes, who was at the…" Leon ran down the stairs and saw Jaida standing in the living. "Oh my god, is that a ghost?" Jaida looked at Leon and didn't know what to say. Leon was Jesse's neighbor; she had dated him before her dad moved her family to Miami. Part of the reason they moved was because her dad didn't like Leon. Leon is two years older than Jaida and in her dad's opinion that was way too much of an age difference. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see my cousin," With that Jaida turned around to face Jesse who was sitting on the couch, still taking in that his cousins were in L.A. Jaida turned back around when she heard a stampede of people coming down the stairs. She saw faces of people she had never seen before, two guys and a girl.

"Jesse, who's this?" a built man who was bald spoke.

"Jaida Street," Jaida put out her hand as if to shake the man's.

"Dominick Toretto," Dom took her hand shook it slightly.

"I'm Jesse's cousin," she told him.

"Well this is Vince and Letty," Dom introduced her to the two people standing next to him.

"His girlfriend," Letty looked annoyed.

"Cute," Jaida answered giving her a slight smile and laughing a little bit.

"What are you doing here?" Leon asked Jaida.

"That's really none of your business, now is it?" Jaida asked getting slightly mad.

"I have every right to why you're here, does you father know you're here?" Leon asked.

"My dad's dead, so is my mom. My brothers and sister are here, they went out to breakfast," Jaida explained. She only told Leon because she wanted to tell Jesse and she only wanted to tell everybody once.

"What happened?" Jesse looked upset as he put his head in his hands.

"My mom died in childbirth with my brother Ryland, he's five. My dad was killed, shot," Jaida starred at Jesse as she spoke in a voice not showing any emotion. 'I've been taking care of my brothers and sister ever since."

"Why didn't you come back for help?" Leon asked.

"Come back? To what Leon? Come back to all the shit you and I have been through. The drugs, the parties, the sex. I didn't need that shit, I needed to raise three scared children."

"Jaida we could of helped you," Leon told her. Jaida didn't know what to think at one time she had really loved Leon. She didn't think that she could survive with out him, but some stuff happened and she grew up.

"Listen it was wrong for me to come here. Jess I'll be in L.A. for awhile so hopefully I'll see you around," With that Jaida walked out the door and started walking down the street.

"What the hell was that all about?" Dom asked Leon.

"I used to date her, before her dad moved her to Miami. I don't why she hates me, she didn't hate me when she left." Leon told him, then looked at Jesse. "Do you know why she hates me?"

"I haven't talked to her since she went to Miami," Jesse spoke. "I need some time to think about this." Jesse got up and went downstairs to his bedroom.

"Yeah, me too," Leon walked downstairs to his room.

"Maybe someone should get her, she's walking down the street," Vince told Dom and Letty. They all looked at each other waiting for someone to take the challenge.

"I'll go," Letty threw up her hands and walked outside. She ran down the street, feeling the L.A. heat right away. "Jaida," she called after the girl. Jaida stopped and turned around.

She saw Letty running after her and asked, "What do you want?"

"I want to talk," Letty answered when she got closer to Jaida.

"Why, you don't even know me?"

"So, Leon and Jesse are family. You came in there and upset them both. Tell me what's going on or I'll just kick your sorry little ass right here."

Jaida gave in and sat down on the curb. For some reason she trusted Letty, maybe it was the heat, maybe it was because she was so upset, or maybe it was because they were so much alike.

"Why?" Letty asked sitting down next to her.

"I lied, to Leon, to everybody," Jaida answered.

A/N- Sorry this took so long to update, there's some things going on at home and it shouldn't be an excuse, but I just haven't been able to update. Thank you for everyone who's been faithful to this story and for all the reviews.


	7. Goodbyes

"What do you mean you lied?" Letty asked confused by Jaida's comment. Jaida starred at the ground and thought about how to tell Letty the truth. She wondered why she had said something in the first place and decided that now wasn't the time to tell Letty the truth considering she hardly knew her.

"I didn't necessarily mean I lied. I'm just not as strong as everybody thinks I am. I may seem tough on the outside, but it's just a front. Inside I'm falling apart. My brother is selling drugs for some jackass that won't let him get out, no matter how hard I try. My sister is a teenager and doing god knows what, with god knows who. Ryland is just five and has seen more than any five year old should. My dad left me with all these kids and I don't know what to do." Jaida starred at the ground. Most of the stuff she had said to Letty was true, Weston really hadn't stopped dealing, Harmony really did date a lot and Jaida had no clue what to she really did on those dates, and Ryland had seen a lot in his life; but Jaida was ok with this inside she knew that she was doing the best she could. Jaida also knew that taking them to L.A. was the smartest move she could have made. Although she was running away, at least she didn't have to worry about falling in love with Roman and Brian ruining the only family she had.

"So let Jesse and us help you?" Letty interrupted Jaida's thoughts.

"What I could never ask that of you guys, I don't even know you. Plus you guys have your own things racing, parties," Jaida tried to reason with the girl that she felt somewhat connected to.

"We'll work around it, your Jesse's family and Jesse's our family. We'd do anything for him and I know he wants you to stay, so stay with us," Letty told her.

"Is it gonna be ok with who's ever house it is?"

"It's Dom house and his sister Mia's but he has all the say and I'm his girlfriend, so it will be ok," Letty laughed at Jaida insecurity.

"Ok, I guess, but maybe Ryland should go stay with my Uncle. He's a little more grounded and that may be better for Ry," Jaida answered after she had thought about it.

"Well whatever you think is better," Letty got up off the curb. "Come on let's go back to the house, tell everyone your staying." Jaida got up on the curb and they walked silently back toward the house.

"Your really actually kind of nice," Jaida broke the silence. Jesse had told her that Letty had a reputation as a bitch in L.A.

"Thanks, but don't tell anyone," Letty didn't want to ruin her reputation. "You're really nice too." Jesse had told Letty about how tough his cousin was.

"Yeah thanks, don't tell anyone either," Jaida also didn't want to ruin her reputation as a tough chick. Jaida noticed her SUV parked in front of the house and knew that her brothers and sister were there. Both girls a walked into the house and heard a conversation going on in the living room. Letty put her pointer finger to her lips, motioning for Jaida to stay quiet, so they can over hear what going on.

"So she just got mad and left?" Weston asked the group of males.

"Yeah, she was arguing with Leon and then she just walked out," Vince explained what he had witnessed earlier.

"It's cause she still loves him," Harmony quietly spoke and everyone gave her a strange look. Letty looked at Jaida and raised her eyebrow, as if asking her if that was true. Jaida nodded and listened to what Leon had to say about it.

"What? I don't think she loves me anymore, I think she hates me," Leon spoke. He thought of what Jaida had said to him before and couldn't even imagine her still loving him.

"You don't just forget about first love. You're gonna love them even while your loving someone else and one day your going to go back to them." Harmony tried to explain love to the five men starring at her. "Haven't you ever watched 'The Notebook'?" All five men starred at her blankly and Harmony laughed, "I guess not." Letty decided that know would be a good time to make their presence known. She re-opened the front door and slammed it to make it sound like they were just coming in.

"Were back," Letty spoke as her and Jaida walked into the living room.

"Everything ok?" Jesse asked concerned about his cousin.

"Yeah, I think there going to stay with us," Letty told everyone, "Right?" Jaida nodded in agreement.

"Well I think that Ryland should go stay with our uncle, but the rest of us can stay," Jaida told the group.

"I think that I'm gonna go stay with our uncle too," Weston stated. Jaida's heart broke; she didn't understand why her brother would leave her. "I need to get my life straightened out." Jaida nodded because that comment made her understand why he would leave.

"Well I'm staying here," Harmony said confidently. She knew by looking at these guys that they needed a real girl around.

"You have the room?" Jaida asked Dom.

"Yeah, we have a couple open rooms," Dom answered.

"Well Ry and I should go before our uncle leaves for work. I already called him and he knows were coming," Weston spoke. Ryland was sitting on the couch and Weston motioned it was time for him to go.

"Why do I gotta leave you?" Ryland looked up at Jaida.

"It's better this way baby," Jaida told him as she bent down to his level, "It will only be a for a little while, till I get things straightened out in my life." Ryland nodded and his eyes filled up with tears. Jaida pulled him into a hug and tried not to cry herself. "I love you and one day I'll be able to take care of you better," she whispered in his ear before he pulled away. She stood back up and looked at Weston and really couldn't hold in her tears any longer.

"Come here," Weston pulled his older sister into a hug, "I love you, this is going to be ok. Once I'm straight, I'm coming back here to annoy your ass don't worry."

"I love you too. Take of your self and take care of my baby," Jaida whispered in his ear before pulling away.

A/N- I want to give cheer a special thanks for proof reading it and giving me the ok to post it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed you guys are great!


	8. Fighting

The next week went by quickly. Jaida and Harmony were feeling right at home in the Toretto household. The bikes had arrived a few days ago and Jaida was thrilled that she didn't need to ask for a ride everywhere she went, since Weston took the escalade. She sent his bike to him but has not really talked to him since him and Ryland went to live with their uncle. Jaida and Harmony both got along with everyone quickly and seemed to fit in right away to there somewhat dysfunctional family. Although Jaida had been avoid Leon as much as humanly possible. Today was Harmony first day of school in L.A. and of course she was nervous because it's hard to be the new girl.

"Hey sister dearest," Jaida sat down at the kitchen table where Harmony was eating breakfast.

"Hey," Harmony mumbled hardly looking up from her food. That was so unlike Harmony, she was always hyper and crazy.

"What's got you so down?" Jaida asked confused at what could be bothering her sister. Harmony was getting along with everyone in the house, especially Mia, Dom's sister, because they acted so much alike.

"I miss Miami," Harmony told her, "I miss my school, my friends."

"And you miss Tej," Jaida knew that this had to be about a guy, because that's what her sister's life revolved around. Tej and Harmony had clicked right away when they had met, although Jaida didn't think Harmony liked him like that.

"Yeah, I miss Tej, Brian, and Rome," Harmony answered, "I know we hardly knew them but they were like this missing piece from our life's and as soon as we met them the void was filled. "

"I know I felt that way to and I think that scared me."

"If you felt that way then why are we still here. Let's go home," Harmony said hopeful.

"Harm were not going home, we're staying here for awhile. I like these people and I get to see our cousin who we never get to see. We're staying, so get used to it." Jaida told Harmony who right away started to pout.

"Harmony, you all ready for school," Dom asked coming into the kitchen. He took one look at Harmony's pouting face and got worried. He had clicked right away with the girl, he felt as if she was his sister. "What's wrong?"

"Jaida won't give me money to go shopping," Harmony put on a puppy face and lied. Jaida laughed at her sister's antics, and nodded in agreement to the lie.

"Well here's 200, is that enough?" Dom pulled out the money from his wallet. He couldn't help but fall for the young girl's face.

"Yes thanks," Harmony took the money and skipped out of the room, calling for Jesse to take her to school.

"She's a trouble maker," Jaida laughed.

"I can tell, just like you," Dom told her. Jaida raided her eyebrow curious of what Dom had heard about her. "Why are you with Leon?

"Oh, so that's what this is about," Jaida shook her head and wondered why no one could lay off the topic of her and Leon. Every day somebody in the house was bugging her to get back with him.

"I don't know even know him anymore, he's a stranger." Jaida answered avoiding the question. The answer was to complex and Jaida wasn't sure she knew the answer herself.

"He still loves you," Dom told her.

"When did you start playing match maker?" Jaida joked as Letty walked into the room.

"Why don't you lay off my girl?" Letty told Dom.

"Yeah why don't you lay off my girl," Vince mimicked following Letty into the kitchen.

"Shut the f up," Letty slapped him on the back of the head and Jaida slapped him on the back of the head just for the heck of it.

"Harmony ok about school?" Letty asked.

"She was after Dom gave her money to go shopping later," Jaida answered, "He's such a sucker."

"Ok, ok, let's go to work," Dom got up from the table and left the kitchen. They rest of the team followed behind. Jaida had been working in the Toretto's market while Mia went to school in the mornings. Once Mia got home, Jaida would go to the garage and do inventory and busy work for Dom. She wanted to make sure her and her sister earned there keep.

The day at the market went quickly and Mia soon came to take over. Jaida and Mia seemed to bash heads a little bit. It was mostly because Jaida was jealous of the friendship between Harmony and Mia. Jaida had always had to be the mother, not the cool big sister type that Mia was. "Well I guess you can go," Mia told Jaida as soon as she walked into the door. She didn't give Jaida a second to even say hello.

"Leaving," Jaida grabbed the magazines she had been reading, her bike keys, and her helmet; and left the store. She decided not to tell Mia about the man who came in earlier and ordered 20 sandwiches for that afternoon. Jaida had made them and put them in a box in the back refrigerator. If Mia didn't know where to find them she would have to remake all of them for an angry man. Jaida pulled up to the garage and parked her bike on the side. She walked in to see Jesse on the computer in Dom's office, Leon and Vince under the hood of a car, and Letty and Dom arguing. "Hey," Jaida went up to Vince, ignoring Leon who was standing next to him. "What's going on with them?" Jaida nodded her head toward Dom and Letty.

"He wants he to work on some Honda and she doesn't want to," Vince answered as he continued to work on the car.

"Why?" Jaida asked confused by why Letty wouldn't want to work on a certain car.

"Cause Honda's suck and nobody wants to work on them," Jesse came out of Dom's office after hearing Jaida's voice.

"Interesting, how long they gonna argue for?"

"Till Letty gives in," Vince answered hardly looking up from the car.

"So awhile," Jaida answered her own question. She walked up to Dom and interrupted him and Letty. "What do you want me to do today?"

"Work on a Honda," he answered sarcastically, he didn't take his eyes off Letty who was standing with her arms crossed shooting him dirty looks.

"Can't don't do cars, got a bike around here than I can do that," Jaida answered slightly annoyed that the couple fought over such petty matters.

"Just go hang out till I find something for you to do," Dom demanded and then went back to arguing with his girlfriend. Jaida walked off to Dom's office and sat at his desk. She sat there and doodled on a piece a paper till Dom came and found her. "Vince went to pick up Harmony."

"Maybe I should get her another car," Jaida told him. Jaida hadn't gotten Harmony's car brought to L.A. because it was to expensive.

"Not yet, I don't need to be worrying about her all the time when she's driving around this city," Dom motioned for Jaida to get out of his chair. She did and plopped down on the couch in his room. "You do this?" Dom looked at the picture that Jaida had doodled.

"Yeah, was that an important paper?" Jiada asked wondering if she had made him mad.

"No, these are really good. Tomorrow I want you here to spray, you ever do that?" Dom asked.

"Yeah I did my sister's car in Miami," Jaida explained. Although Weston had built Harmony's car, Jaida had sprayed it because Weston was not artistic at all.

"Sorry to interrupt but Mia's on the phone and she's pretty pissed off. She wants you to come down to the market." Leon stood in the doorway of the office. Dom exited his office and left the garage quickly. "What you do?"

Jaida looked up to see Leon standing against the doorways frame. "I didn't do shit." Jaida was pissed that he would accuse her even though she knew it was her fault Mia was mad.

"Well she said it was you who she's mad at," Leon told her and Jaida went back to her drawings and ignored Leon. "What are you doing here? Why do you have to cause problems everywhere you are?"

'What the hell are you talking about?" Jaida tried to keep her cool but that comment made her so mad she couldn't.

"You had to leave L.A because you pissed your dad off by always partying and drinking. I'm sure you pissed somebody off in Miami and that's why you're here."

"You don't know anything about why I left L.A. and you know nothing about Miami," Jaida push past Leon and ran out into the garage where Letty and Jesse were looking at her. "I'm going for a drive." Jaida got on her bike and took off down the city street.

A/N- I did something really stupid. I took off the story took fix the first chapter and when I did it I deleted all my reviews. If you guys get a chance can you re-review to some of the previous chapters? Some of you have already done it and thanks to those who have. I've been getting any reviews for each chapter and they are well appreciated. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed to this story!


	9. Making Up

Jaida pulled up to the entrance of the beach, she got off her bike, took her helmet and boots off and walked on to the beach. She could feel the warm sand in between her toes as she walked towards the ocean. She sat down and starred as waves crashed against the shore. Jaida thought back on her life, a life of secrets, and a life of lies. She didn't know how long she could handle everything, how long she could live with keeping the truth silent. The beach looked so different now than it did in the summer months. It was deserted, not like the parties Jaida and Leon use to throw here when they were younger.

Leon was her first love and the love she had shared with him was real, although by no means was it pure. They spent there days together drinking, partying, and doing drugs. Although all these things would make any other person believe that their love was untrue, Jaida believed that the love had been real. But things got rough and her dad tore her away from the one person who truly knew her. Than there was Roman, the missing piece in her life. She spent day and night longing to have the love she shared in the past relived with someone other than Leon, because Leon gone forever she had thought. When Roman came into her life, Jaida felt as if he completed her, even in that short time of knowing each other.

"Hey," a voice from behind her snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Leon, what are you doing here?" Jaida looked up to see the man she once loved.

"I knew you'd be here. You always came here when you wanted to think," Leon sat down next to her and starred off at the sun that was beginning to set.

'It's beautiful, you know?"

'Not as beautiful as you," Leon starred at Jaida and reached for her hand. She was sitting with her knees up to her chest and had her arms wrapped around them.

"Don't," Jaida automatically pulled away and Leon looked at her in bewilderment, "Don't make this any harder than it is."

"Don't make what any harder than it is? Jaida I still love you, I never stopped. I thought about you everyday for the past five years,"

"Was that before or after you screwed all the skanks," Jaida said shortly and Leon just starred at her wondering how she knew about the other girls, "Letty told me."

"I'm a man who needs to fulfill desires…"

"Big word for you there Le,"

"What you didn't sleep with anyone after you left?" Leon asked starring straight into Jaida's eyes. She looked away quickly because if she said she didn't she'd be lying. Truth was that after she moved to Miami Jaida did anything with anyone just to fill the void of being alone.

"That's not the point."

"Than what is the point Jaida? That I fell in love with you five years ago and never stopped loving you?"

"Do you ever wondered what it would have been like if would have been allowed to stay?" Jaida asked Leon still starring at the sunset.

"All the time, but if you stayed I wouldn't have met Dom, Letty, Mia and Vince. Jesse and I have had some of the best times here. You know that I would have traded all of this to have you in my arms again." Leon told Jaida.

"You mean that?"

"Yeah, I love you and I never wanted to spend a day without you. I realize you had to go away, but your back now and I don't want to live any longer without you by my side." Jaida felt the urge to kiss Leon and acted on the feeling. They parted a few minutes later and starred in each eyes. It was like a moment from a movie. With that kiss Jaida felt in loge with Leon all over again. Of course he wasn't Roman, but Leon was her first love. She left Roman so she would have to settle with Leon.

They sat on the beach until the sun had completely set. The sky was completely dark. "We better get back; Dom's going to want to leave for the races soon." Leon told Jaida and Jaida nodded in agreement. Jaida remembered it was her sisters first day of school and wanted to get back to the house to see how it had gone. She wasn't quite sure why she had sent her sister back to school on a Friday, there really was no point. They arrived back at the Toretto household fifteen minutes later. Leon walked up to Jaida's bike and grabbed her hand and hey walked into the house together. Dom, Letty, Vince, Jesse, and Harmony were sitting around in the kitchen eating pizza.

"Hey little sister, how was school?" Jaida asked walking into the kitchen still holding hands with Leon.

"It was good, lots of hot guys. Which will defiantly make this school year interesting and give me something to look forward to, I got three phone numbers already," Harmony rattled off.

"Just what I wanted to look forward to," Dom rubbed his bald head and then took a sip of his corona.

"What's up with you two?" Letty noticed Leon and Jaida were holding hands.

"Are you guys like going back out?" Harmony asked now noticing the two.

"Maybe we like are," Jaida copied Harmony's vocabulary, than turned and left the kitchen, running upstairs to get ready.

A/N- I wanted to show a little Leon/Jaida, sorry this chapter is a little slow but it will pick up soon I promise. The reviews have died off a little bit and it's making me very sad! Thank you to Paulygirlygirl, Angelrose82, LizzyB22, am SJPearce for to the last chapter! If you guys get a chance can you go back and review to the beginning chapters since I accidentally erased them? Thanks and I hope this chapter was good enough.


	10. Everything Hits at Once

A week later, Jaida starred in the mirror, she had gotten all ready for another race. She was wearing black leather pants, a lred hater top that laid right above her belly, and a pair of black boots. "Jaida, you have a visitor," Letty called upstairs. Jaida walked downstairs a little confused about who would be visiting her. When she got to the bottom of the steps she saw the whole team, Harmony, and Weston.

"Hey big sister," Weston gave her a hug as soon as he saw her, "What are you wearing?" It wasn't that Jaida looked bad, it was just that he hadn't seen her dress like that in over five years.

"Yeah baby, you look good," Leon slipped his arm around Jaida and kissed her on the cheek.

Weston tried not to show his anger, but his face was turning beat red, "You guys are back together?" Jaida and Leon just nodded and the rest of the group watch in amusement. "No your not."

"Weston, don't," Harmony warned.

"Don't what? You want me to let my sister run around like some tramp again? Not happening," Weston was ticked he had been down this road with Jaida before and wasn't about to see it happen again.

"West, let's talk outside," Jaida grabbed her brothers arm and dragged him out the front door out of ear shot. "What's going on with you?"

"What's going on with me? What the hell is going on with you?" Jaida shrugged her shoulders at her brother, as she lit up a cigarette. "Your smoking again? How long has this been going on?"

"Since you left me Weston, I know you think that living away from this house with everybody will help you clean up your act, but did you forget who you were leaving behind?"

"Did you forget about your son who you sent to live with our uncle. If you to busy partying to raise him then some one has too."

"I'm too busy, he's better off far away from me anyway, he doesn't even know I'm his mom," Jaida whispered angrily. Although she wanted to shout and argue with her brother she knew that everyone inside was watching her and she didn't want Leon to know about Ryland.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull but dad didn't want you to date Leon for a reason and you remember that. We left our home in Miami because you were scared to commit to Rome and now you're going to run back to Leon, I just don't get it," Weston told Jaida. Weston didn't know the real reason they had left Miami and Jaida wasn't ready to tell him. She really didn't know if she'd ever tell him. "Do what you want, I'm gonna trust you to make the right decision and not dress like a spice girl, but listen we got bigger problems."

"Is it Johnny cause I'll kill him," Jaida started to crack her fingers like she was ready to fight someone.

"I don't think its Tran this time," Weston took a deep breath and started his story, "I went to the bank this morning, to take out money. I wanted to take Ry shopping for new clothes, well our account is empty."

Jaida stood dumbfounded for a second. She wasn't sure what to think, she had been keeping track of the money for five years and she knew that there was no way that the account should be close to empty since they had received their father life insurance check. All of a sudden it clicked in her head what happened. "I gotta make a phone call." Jaida took out her cell phone and walked away from Weston a little bit. She found the number on speed dial and called it.

"Tej's Garage," the familiar voice answered the phone after a couple rings.

"Tej, it's Jaida."

"Girl how are you? We miss you so much around here, the boys are going crazy without you, they went crazy when your guys disappeared. Brian and Rome took off to go on some road trip think they could find you, although they had no idea where you went."

Jaida sighed loudly hoping they didn't know where to find her. "Great, listen Tej do you think that you could do me a favor?"

"Anything for you."

"Thanks, when I left town I left this girl Jessica in charge of all the money at the diner, well I think that's she's stealing money from me cause my account has been cleaned out."

"It's taken care of you don't even need to ask."

"Thanks Tej, I owe you a billion."

"No, girl it's fine."

"Tej, please don't tell Brian I called?"

"Ok take care of yourself and everybody else."

"I will you too." Jaida hung up the phone. She stood still for a second still haunted by the thought of Brian and Roman being on road trip, trying to find her. Jaida wasn't ready to face them. Finally she shook the thought of her head, knowing that they wouldn't even know where to begin to find her.

A/N- I'm backkkk! Sorry it took me so long to update its been so crazy here, I promise I'm back I'll be update very often. Thank you for all the support that you guys haven given me the last couple months.


End file.
